celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Rock Light
Rock Light is some dude role-played by some guy, possibly the same guy who plays Sigma. He has had the character since July 2010 and is the third(?) person to have him. He is the first to have dropped the Mega Man title. Background In the year 20XX, leading robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light created his first robot in the Doctor Light Number series, DLN-000 Protoman. He was affectionately called Blues by Light. However, Protoman had a fatal flaw with his nuclear reactor, causing the prototype robot to missunderstand what Dr. Light had done. This lead to him run from he doctor, swearing to never forgive him. Months later, Dr. Light proceeded onwards, swapping out the nuclear reactor for some other forms of energy. His first two new ones, were DLN-001 and DLN-002, Rock and Roll respectively. Both became assistants to the doctor, Rock becoming his lab assistant, and Roll becoming his house maid. With Rock's help, Doctor Light built six more robots, dubbing them Robot Masters, the were Cutman, Gutsman, Iceman, Bombman, Fireman, and Elecman; DLN-003 through DLN-008 respectively. These robots were made to help society in the practices they were made for, but this would not last long. Doctor Albert Wily, Dr. Light's former colleague, realized the "true" potential robots held, and broadcast to the city of Monsteroplois his intent to take over the world, starting by taking Dr. Light's robots to use as weapons. Feeling a sense of justice, Rock volunteered to become a fighting robot to combat his now destructive brothers, becoming Mega Man. After dueling all his brothers and taking their "powers" he went forward to Wily's Robot Manufacturing Plant, and dueled the doctor there after dealing with a clone of himself, the seven CWU-01P defense robots, and the Yellow Devil. The boy managed to take down the doctor, and bring him to justice. He did not have much time to rest, as Wily broke out of jail and unleashed his own eight Robot Masters to try and take over the world again. Rock took up his role as Mega Man once again, taking down the eight Robot Masters, using their weapons against them once again. After a tough battle breaking through the defenses of Wily's new Skull Castle, Rock and Wily dueled once more, leading Wily to created a hologram of himself transforming into some sort of alien creature to intimidate Rock. It was beaten by bubbles. A few months later, Wily once more broke out of jail, starting a trend. This lead to the doctor to team up with Dr. Light to build a super robot, Gamma. This event was also the first time Mega Man met Protoman, leading the two to fight a few times in the process. Other schemes by Wily included blackmailing Dr. Cossack with his kidnapped daughter, framing Protoman in the kidnapping of Dr. Light, stealing Robot Masters from an international Robot Fair, creating a counter Mega Man named Bass, infusing new Robot Masters with Evil Energy from alien origins, creating a robot named King to lead a robot rebellion, framing Dr. Light by making outdated Robot Masters he built try and take over the world, and creating the possible precursor to the Maverick Virus, Roboenza. After the Roboenza ordeal, Rock went to sleep in a recharge station due to the events prior. However, when he awoke, he did not find himself in Dr. Light's Lab... Involvement Rock woke from his recharging in an unfamiliar place. Finding a door, Rock walked out and found himself lost in the Multiversal Mall. After stumbling around lost for a bit, he bumped into Azriel, who tried to treat him to something from the food court. While they were there, the two talked about factions, promoting Rock to want to join one immediately. The two boys journeyed to Solleanna, home of the Valorians at the time. Within no time, the bumped into X, leaving Rock in awe of the sight of someone so similar to him. Azriel left to two siblings to be, and Rock hastily joined the faction. Deciding he needed to be more acquainted with the Multiverse, he paid a visit to the Flotilla, where he bumped into two future friends, Optimus Prime and Metal Sonic. Their interaction was short, and Rock soon found himself going to one of the cargo lifting ships. After fighting off a random group of Mets, Rock found out the rumors were true and found Gutsman. The Construction Robot Master brushed off all of the situation that had occurred, and left, leaving Rock to leave the Flotilla alone. The robot soon went to the tower, mostly to observe the destruction he had missed prior to arriving in the Multiverse. While there, he saw a familiar face among the destruction, his dear sister Roll. While they talked, Roll revealed information she had found about Dr. Light's ultimate robot, X was essentially a replacement for Rock. Rock refused to believe this, shaking it off as something Wily had done to get at him. Rock was soon called back to Solleanna, having missed a vital meeting between the faction mates. He was stationed on-bored the Guardian HQ along with X. Not going to the meeting beforehand, Rock had expected the transfer to the ARK to be a simple process, not expecting to be involved in a large battle between GUN Forces and Valorian troops. While he was able to attack the robotic forces thrown at them, he was unable to fire upon the human troops, yet those around could. This event started to think more and more about the information Roll had told him. He would have never expected what news was about to hit him. After the battle had died down, Rock was called to the communications room by Cream the Rabbit. On the view screen, he saw Optimus with a somber face. The gut wrenching news of Roll's death at the hands of Larxene caused Rock to storm out of the room, prompting Cream to contact X. X found Rock looking up information on Roll's killer within the computer room, causing him to believe he was going to murder Larxene in retaliation. Despite his initial protests, Rock eventually snapped at comment X made, making him think he was being compared to one of Wily's reprogrammed, or built, Robot Masters. The two brothers soon broke into a small fight, with X being the victor, and Rock leaving the Valorians. After an unknown time of being homeless, Rock was found by a now living again Roll. She took him in and the two talked over dinner, Rock deciding he would no long use the Mega Man name, as X was a much better Mega Man than him. Roll had made a few suggestions about new names until she came up with the Plasma Paladin, which Rock seemed to enjoy. Soon after, Rock bumped into a friend of Roll's, Leonora. At first, the blue bomber was cautious around her, taking no chances after his sister's previous death. As the two talked, Leonora became concerned that Rock had no way to defend himself in a conflict against a human. So, she gave him a card that would put any opponent to sleep, enough time for him to escape. A while past, and Rock was finally living in peace. On one day, he was returning from a shopping trip for Roll, when missiles started exploding around him. He found himself in the middle of the Vehicon attack. Donning his original armor for presumably the final time, Rock began to fight off the robots with many others, including his sister to some extent. This was also the first time he breifly encountered both Bass.EXE and Zero. After the events of the Vehicon attack was settled, Rock fully adopted the name of Plasma Paladin, replacing the Mega Man name completely. During this time, he began to perform nightly patrols, coming across Gutsman at one point or another. During one of these patrols, he encountered a new Robot Master named Ninjutsu Woman,who he was promptly beaten by due to a lucky attack by her. However, before a finishing blow could be struck, Rock found himself in the midts of the Terra Stabilization event, prompting him to blast off Ninjutsu Woman's arm and save himself from death, for the moment. Injured and on a countdown to self destruction, Rock teamed up with Pulseman to rescue all the people they could before any more moonquakes occured. Powers and Abilities Rock attacks with his trusty Mega Buster, which was upgraded over the course of his life. Originally, his buster was not so effective against Robot Masters, until Dr. Cossack upgraded it to allow him to charge it. He lost this ability at one point however, yet found it returned to him when he entered the multiverse. Rock has a multitude of moves at his disposal to avoid incoming attacks. Such abilities include an enhanced jump to leap out of danger's way, a slide to slide out of danger's way, and a few other enhance abilities. Being a robot, he can also survive much more easily in harsh environments such as active volcanoes and deep sea bases. The most useful ability Rock has is the Variable Weapon System. After defeating a Robot master, Rock absorbs their energy to copy or create a weapon based on their power. The most valuable one he had was the Metal Blades, which returned to him when he took a trip to the pools. Followers Gutsman Gutsman has been in the multiverse a while longer than Rock or Roll have, though the exact ammount time is unknown. It is known that he and this Rock have bumped into each other a few times, once in the Flotilla, and quite a few times within the tower areas. At one point he actually managed to get Rock and Roll's communication frequency and home address, yet still does not see them often due to his job. Being a construction robot, Gutsman has quite a bit of strength on his side. He usually uses this strength in combat in most cases by throwing heavy objects others cannot lift up. Standing at about 6 feet, Gutsman is the tallest of the original Robot Masters, only dwarfed by the likes of Stone Man and Hyper Storm H. "What do ya’ think I’ve been doin’ this entire time, twiddlin’ my thumbs!? Wouldn’t be a good foreman if I didn’t help out, it’s in the rulebook you know!" Roll Roll entered the multiverse a few weeks after Rock, though they did not know of each others presence for a while after. After Rock left the Valorians, he moved in with her, becoming a family again. Despite her being built as a maid robot, Roll can be very effective in combat. Her broom is made of an almost unbreakable metal, making it a very effecting cleaning tool and combat weapon. She also has access to healing magic due to her being tutored int he Netherworld. "I'm sugar, spice, and everything nice... and a can of hinny whooping!" (Note: This Roll is the same Roll as the former player character. For more info, check out her page.) Quotes *"If you're so advanced, where are your hands?" -Rock to Crashman about his lack of hands (from the Archie Comics) *"You don't have a sibling, just a pawn." -Rock not comprehending the concept of orders *"Man, I just can't get a break." -Rock's reaction the the Vehicon attack Trivia *Rock tends to stop and flash back to his previous adventures from time to time, each time realizing how weird his life has been. *Despises a previous Mega Man on the site, do to his very incest relationship with Roll. *Originally did not could not get down Rock's character, and was considering switching him. This would involve an elaborate plot which lead to Zero killing Rock and sending his helmet to X. This obviously did not come to be. Eternal Links Pause Screen Menu (Rock's Stats) Category: Player Characters